Fly With Me
by Midnight Crisis
Summary: He was there, just like that, and he was the only one that made Kazu smile like there was no tomorrow. IkkixKazu.


**A/N:** Second AG One-Shot. Whew. It was totally unexpected, but this suddenly plopped up and Mr. Bunny forced me to write it. He's evil behind that fluffy and cute appearance. All the bunnies are evil. Anyway, it's a bit dramatic and totally unlike my other AG fic. It was probably because I was too tired to write humour. Excuse me, my brain left me.

**Beta: **Belladonna-Lilies. She's awesome, duh :D

**Warnings:** Boy's luvin'. Muaha. A tad bit dramatic without exaggerating.

**Disclaimer: **If I could even draw a decent face—oh wait, I can. But not as good as Oh!Great. Life's cruel, it really is.

**Summary:** He was there, just like that, and he was the only one that made Kazu smile like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,

**F**_l__y_** W**_i__th_** M**_e_

,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,

_**E**__verybody's looking for that something  
__**O**__ne thing that makes it all complete_

* * *

Huge wings.

And Kazu envied Ikki for them.

Ikki's wings were always the main thing to which Kazu looked up to. They were large and wide, beautiful as if they weren't even real.

Which, in case you had no imagination and looked at everything sceptical and realistic, truly didn't exist. Most of the time it was only the Storm Riders that could see people's wings, even of those who had never practised Air Trecks.

Kazu had no idea when his jealousy had started, and it bothered him since he had the reputation of being the fastest, and people even called him Steel or The Jet.

He liked those nicknames, by the way. They suited him.

So why, _why _did he want Ikki's feathers? He had his own, maybe not as huge or extraordinary, but he had them. His wings were even almost competing with Ikki's.

Though Ikki was always one step ahead of him, and thus also becoming better and stronger, while Kazu stayed the same: insecure, the second, and _only_ the fastest.

The Crow was called the next Sky King—he just the speed demon without the capitals. He was just Kazu, Ikki's shadow and nothing more important.

The blond sighed and gazed at the dark sky. It was late, almost near four in the morning, and he had been reminiscing for more than five hours, lying on the grass near a vacant and half demolished house.

His secret place that no one knew, hence nobody could disturb him and just leave the boy alone to think through matters or just stare at the sky like he had nothing better to do and waste his life by doing that almost every day. Well, actually night.

Otherwise his friends would start asking questions and he hated that: probing their nose in people's affairs that didn't concern them, at all. They had their own life to deal with.

"So this is where you always come after training."

The voice startled him, and he could hear the crack from his neck when he whipped his head to look at the dark figure standing on the broken roof of the house.

Of course, he immediately knew who it was. Who else could have that arrogant stance full of confidence and that air around him that clearly told that he was powerful. Even if you ignored all those things, Kazu would still have known that it was him.

Ikki had tracked him down. The bastard. And there Kazu thought that he had escaped the sharp eyes of the Crow and rolled away without anyone noticing. Seems like he was wrong, again.

"Why are you here?" he asked without sitting up from the grass. It was too comfy and besides, he had a hunch that Ikki would come down and sit next to him, so why bother?

"Because you acted a bit strange during training and I got worried when you suddenly disappeared, so I followed you." Ikki jumped off from the roof and strode leisurely towards Kazu, his hands in his pockets.

"Though I kinda lost you when you started to take a lot of turns and passages, so I started asking around and finally after what seemed like days, I saw you here. I could tell it was you because you're the only person I know who wears a beanie during summer," he snickered and plopped down, just like Kazu had expected.

"You could have just given up and go home, you know. You didn't have to bother to find me, it's not like I wouldn't be back at school tomorrow hanging around with you guys." Which was true, he liked to be on his own, but he was always back the next day.

It was funny how he could vanish at night like he never existed, just to walk around the next day alive and well. He called it irony; others considered it pitiful.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What if something happened to you? No way, I'd rather spend hours searching for you than lying in my bed anxious and unable to fall asleep." Ikki said as he stared into the horizon. This place had a nice view on the city, but it wasn't as pretty as when he's in the sky and could see _all _the city-lights.

Kazu didn't reply. What could he possibly answer after what Ikki had said? He wasn't going to say something like 'Why do you care about me,' because that would not only be a lie, but also harsh, and Ikki still was his best friend. Kind of.

Hah, he didn't even know if he considered Ikki as his friend or not. He did kind of started to have alien feelings towards the Crow, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it exactly was. He often trailed away from that, since it only gave him more riddles than answers.

They didn't speak for a long time, or so it felt for them. The blond was still lying on the grass and Ikki was still sitting on the soft natural greens next to him. Both watching the stars and lost in their thoughts.

Then suddenly Kazu started to speak, "I wish I could grab one of those," he said and raised a hand, fingers outstretched like he was touching the petite balls of gas and fire, before fixing his gaze on the moon and lowering his arm.

"But I can never reach that far. It's… kind of sad." His baby-blue eyes glazed over and he bit his lip, as if he was on the verge of crying. It was always the same: everything he had ever wanted he could never get, just because there was always some distance or gap between him and the thing he reached for.

Everything was just unattainable, and he found it so sad because he really wished to be truly happy and smile like everyone else. Or at least make someone happy so that that person could smile and laugh in his place.

Kazu could feel the tears flowing by now, but did not care that Ikki saw him like this. He was tired of hiding everything and he just wasn't able to keep all these nauseating feelings inside him, it was time to let all of it out.

A soft and warm hand touched his cheeks, and he looked at Ikki who had worry, and something else he couldn't figure out, written all over his face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, like he was oblivious to everything. He wasn't. He just wanted to know what the reason was that made Kazu so dejected and vulnerable. It hurt him, and his heart clenched and before he knew what he was doing he lowered his head down and softly kissed the blond on his lips, withdrawing but never far away from Kazu's face.

The Jet didn't know what had happened, or he did but wasn't sure if it was real or just his imagination playing tricks on him, but he didn't dislike it.

Ikki carefully wiped the tears away with his thumbs, staring deeply in Kazu's orbs. He had always found the blond's eyes magnificent and liked the honey-coloured hair. He envied him for that, since he only had plain black hair and hazel eyes.

And he looked up to Kazu, because the boy became faster by each passing day; he couldn't even catch up with the Jet anymore. He was jealous of Kazu's wings: they weren't as big as his, but they were far more elegant and beautiful.

First, he thought that was the reason he always challenged Kazu to a race, just to try and obtain the same feathers as the blond. He came to realize though that it wasn't the wings that he desired, not anymore, but the speed demon.

He had fallen in love with Kazu, hard. That's also how he started to keep a closer eye on Kazu, and how he got worried when the boy had suddenly disappeared without saying anything. He'd admit: he was scared shitless. Ikki had noticed that there was something wrong with the Jet, and had wanted to ask him about it, but never got the chance to.

Now he understood everything. Kazu felt alone and thought he was nothing more but Ikki's shadow, and that he couldn't catch up to him. That they could never be rivals on the same line.

Wrong, it was all _wrong_.

Ikki managed to stop the tears, but still there was this sadness filling those clear eyes. It had to go away, and be replaced with happiness.

He kissed Kazu again, longer this time, although with something new added to it. Passion, caring, and even love. It was a message transmitted through their lips, and Kazu received it, finally able to figure out what those feelings were.

They broke apart when it became a bit too heated, both boys gasping for air and panting. Kazu's beanie had slipped off his head when Ikki had tangled his fingers in the very soft hair, and Ikki's shirt had rode up a bit revealing tanned skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice before, if I had known how you felt, I swear I would have-"

"Ikki, it's okay. Really. I'm glad now that you're here." The blond said, the blush still apparent on his cheeks. He was just too molest-able like that; Ikki really had it hard, trying to restrain himself.

"Although…" Kazu stopped and glanced sideways, looking thoughtful. Ikki waited while fingering the honey locks.

"I'll never have the same wings as yours." It was whispered, but Ikki heard it clearly. He stopped moving his fingers and retreated his hand. His eyes changed and showed that he was getting irritated.

"Is this what this is about? Who's got the bigger wings? Honestly, Kazu, it doesn't matter because we're equals anyway. The size doesn't mean anything, it's the force of believing in yourself that matters."

He clenched his teeth after speaking, and Kazu sat up, his head bowed and making it clear to Ikki that the blond still wasn't convinced.

The Crow sighed, brought a hand up to his head and ruffled his black spikes. Kazu could be so stubborn that it Ikki wanted to bang his head onto a wall.

Kazu still glanced down, until something caught his attention and made him look up. Into the horizon he could see the sun rising, and he had never in his life seen so calming colours. The sight was in one word indescribable.

Ikki was also watching, after he'd seen Kazu staring and he got curious so he had glanced over his shoulder only to be met with something that was even better than watching the lights in the night.

The blond was fascinated by it, and got out of his reverie when a hand was blocking his view. He looked up and saw the grin on Ikki's lips, then back at the hand. He frowned.

"Well, are you gonna take it or not?" the Crow said playfully, waving his hand sideways. Kazu grumbled something before taking a hold of the warm hand and was pulled upright.

He did not expect to be held by strong arms around his waist and a chuckle reached his ears. Ikki lowered his lips so that he was almost touching Kazu's ear, and spoke very softly but still clearly audible.

"If you really want to know why I have such large wings, it's because of you."

It was just one sentence, but enough to make Kazu's eyes widen and Ikki smiled, pecking the blond's lips and letting him go.

"You're the one who gives me strength, pushes me further. I even envied you because of that: you could easily stimulate me without you noticing it, and I wanted to become faster so that I could stay at your side." Ikki chuckled nervously. He wasn't one to admit such embarrassing things.

But when he saw the sincere smile Kazu was showing, he thought that it was well worth it.

"Funny, I always envied you because you were always one step ahead of me. I wanted so much to be like you, and now you tell me that you wanted to be like me," he said, all the while smiling.

"So… does that mean you like me?" he then asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

Ikki didn't respond immediately. Did he like Kazu? Well no, of course not. It was Kazu. He couldn't just _like_ him.

"No," he started. Kazu's smile crumbled and he bowed his head. Hah, how silly of him, how could he ever think that Ikki would like someone like him? He was going to cry again, and he wanted to run away.

He hadn't the time, though, as Ikki continued speaking.

"No, I don't like you Kazu, I love you." Wait, what? The Jet stared surprised at the boy in front of him.

"Y-you love me?" It still felt like this really was all a dream. But it wasn't. Heck, none of his dreams were _this _great.

"Yeah, and you'd better commit it to the memory, because it's not something I'm used to saying." He scratched his head and blushed, looking everywhere but at Kazu.

The sunbeams hit their bodies, and the warm feeling of it was welcoming and nice. The blond thought it was a nice change of what he was used to. He didn't even like the moon that much; he preferred the sun.

Ikki glanced at him and held a hand out, still blushing but he managed to smirk and he was actually glad that both had kept their Air Trecks on, otherwise his plan wouldn't have worked.

"So, shall we fly together in the sky, Speed Demon?"

Kazu chuckled and shook his head, grabbing the familiar hand and jumped with Ikki together in the never ending and colourful sky, their laughter resounding in the air.

Kazu never had felt this happy in his entire life.

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** There: short, simple and just good. I love it :D. I love happy endings, so you'll read anything from me with sad or even tragic ending. I don't like that D:.

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Give feedback, constructive criticism, or just a simple review with one word :p.

Pretty please?

Yeah, my mom teached me to always speak with two words when asking something. Muaha, I'm such a polite girl. -coughrightcough-.

Love you all!


End file.
